Fully Alive: a sesshomaru and kagome story
by madeline.the.geek.28
Summary: kagome has a secret which inu demon brother withfind that secret out? readand find out sessXkag   not really good at summaries so just read my story  : read and review my first fanfic !     :
1. Chapter 1: rain

Hi everybody ! Its me ! My first fanfic ! Yay ! Lol , umm well it's a sesshomaru and kagome paring ! Please no flames ! Like I said its my 1st soo , allright !

Chapert 1: Rain

Kagome's p.o.v !

" bye guys ! I love you , sorry if I don't make it back in time for you birthday Souta." I said waving good-bye to them before heading to the Bone Eaters Well ,

"its alright sis, promise you'll come back !" souta hollered at me waving good-bye.

I jumped into the well , felling the blue magical mist all around me , 'on the other side inuyasha would be there' , I thought to myself , ' well as long as kikiyo isn't with him '

'Ever since naraku pushed her over the cliff in our last battle inuyasha has been hooked on her ! Sometimes I get so mad because its always kikiyo this and kikiyo that ! Cant he see that I have feelings for him !' I sighed to myself a the blue mist dissipated around me , climbing the wall of the well , something felt wrong , just this terrible feeling in my gut just made me want to puke.

Finally reaching the mouth of the well I brought myself over the edge to see someone staring at me with cold mysterious golden eyes but not those of inuyashas but his older brother Sesshomaru.

'was this the feeling I had just a moment ago?' I thought to myself , ' why won't he just stop staring at me like that ! ' I was really getting tired of this !

" what ? Am I really that pretty , you cant stop staring !" I laughed mentally to my self. ' as if he thought I was pretty'

" as if !" sesshomaru said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I need you to come with me , Rin is deathly ill and I need your help , miko" he said , turning slightly when he said help.

'well ' I thought to my self , ' I really like Rin and I don't want her to die'

"alright I'll help you , but whats in it for me?" I said slowly.

"I'll give you a room, clothes and food , till she gets better then I'll bring you back the my stupid hanyou half-brother."

"where is Rin located?" I asked him slightly mesmerized by his cold eyes staring emotionless into my sapphire orbs.

"she is back at my domain in the western lands, I'll take you there." he said coldly.

"alright " I said as I got up from my seat on the well's edge, "when do we leave?"

"now!" he said grabbing my waist in his hand and floating slightly above the ground as a sliver cloud formed under our feet.

Blushing I thought ' why am I so bothered by him holding my so closely to his body?'

"is something wrong miko?" he asked puzzled.

"ohh, no its just your holding me so close" I said looking away knowing I was turning a slight pink.

Ahaha cliffy !I need 5 reviews before I right the next chapter ! Please no flames this is my first fanfic any help will be a okaay ! Read and review! ( : !


	2. Chapter 2: sunshine

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own inuyasha and I never will, but here is the 2nd chappie of Fully alive (:

Chapter 2: sunshine ( :

Sesshomaru's p.o.v

I inwardly smirked when my half-brother's wench blushed.

"Do you want to plummet back to the earth?" i asked the strange miko.

"Well, that's true, but still why so close? "She continued to ask me. Now she was getting on my nerves. "Do you want to die?" I chuckled slightly when I heard her gulp.

"What?" she yelled!

"Just saying, if you want to I can let go, that only means you'll die, but I will you want me to miko." I told her gently.

'Why does she have this effect on me, it's like she attracts me, but a filthy human…NEVER! I will not end up like my father, with a human! That's how my hanyou half-brother came along; I will not put my family in shame!

Kagome's p.o.v?

'Hmmmmm, why does he look so gentle?' I thought to myself.

'He is nothing like Inuyasha'

He leaned down to my ear and whispered "we are here, miko."

His whisper sending a chill down my spine. I know he noticed it because he chuckled slightly.

I turned in his arms to see the western lands, his domain, a castle.

"It's beautiful!" I told him in a soft whisper, I know he heard me because his grip around my waist tightened.

Wild flowers sprung up everywhere, I saw daisies, forget-me-nots, honey suckles lilies, and roses. There were all kinds of different trees; there were plum trees, sakura trees, apple trees, peach trees.

"Where are the herbs I need to treat rin?" I asked slowly.

When we landed, he pointed over to a small garden it held everything I needed to help Rin recover.

Jocken had noticed we had arrived because he came out and greeted us.

"m'lord, miko" the little green toad said as he bowed to us.

" ya know I got a name right!" I stated as I plucked a honey suckle.

"ah, yes, miko what is it?" jocken asked. **(a/n : idk how to spell his name and the same with kaede , if someone could inform me thanks ,)**

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." I said proudly.

"hello, Kagome-neesan" Rin said as she slowly wobbled towards us.

I watch as sesshomaru's eyes when from cold to gentle in a matter of seconds at the sight of the little girl.

She was sick, defiantly. She was so pale and I put my lips to her forehead to see had a fever, she had a fever that must had been over 105.2 at least.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we must get her inside quickly." I bluntly stated as I lifted her into my arms.

To inuyasha-

'where could that baka be?' he thought to himself.

'ughh, I cant go to her because she had blocked the passage with her arrow and kaede can't undo the spell neither.

"I'll wait" he said "unless I see kikiyo." He blushed at her name.

Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru

Kagome's P.O.V

"sesshomaru-sama, I'm going to ASK you if you will bring me the herbs to heal rin." I asked him.

'hopefully he will just bring me them, he wouldn't know what to do if she just stopped breathing.

"yes, kagome." She said coldly.

He returned and I treated rin but to our surprise jocken spoke up and told me I cant tell Sesshomaru what to do.

Sesshomaru just kicked the little guy, I had to stand up for him.

"Hey! That's not right! You just can't kick him around because he is smaller than you! Grow up a little ! grow a pair and pick on somebody your own size!" I told him sternly. But I think I over did it alittle.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone Watched as Kagome appearance changed. Her hair grew longer and the tips turned silver, blue slashes showed like the ones of Sesshomaru, and her bangs parted as a light made a green crescent on her forehead. And her eyelids turned a magenta color.

Sesshomaru looked coldly at her.

"what is there something wrong with my face?" she asked them.

Sesshomaru lunged at her, he put one hand between her right arm and side and put the other at her neck squeezing slightly.

Rin saw her change and was scared for once in her life but not of her but for her.

Kagome saw that her tips had turned silver.

"damn, I knew I couldn't hide it forever." She stated bluntly.

"who are you?" sesshomaru asked.

"I'm still me" she sighed and continued "but I had a inu demon sealed inside of me and when I overly aggressive it shows it true form, my true form."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>ahaha ( : another cliffy ! please read and review ! tips on my writeing? Lol , thanks<p>

Madeline jane the geek ( :


	3. authors note

Yo guys. Its Madeline the geek but umm just liked to tell you guys im discontinuing fully alive because of major writers block I have wrote all kinds of one shots but the writers block for this story wont go away if I end up finding an idea I will continue but until then !


End file.
